Kings of Las Vegas, Part 1
Kings of Las Vegas, Part 1 is the fifth chapter of Volume 9. It aired on May 29, 2012. Synopsis Mal and Blaise head to Las Vegas to rescue Jacob Fallon from Esmeralda Salazar and the Flores Cartel... And enter a grand poker tournament! Plot Special Agent Natara Williams is currently at the precinct in street clothes and wet hair, about to leave work. Captain Maria Yeong talks about Natara's recent mission with the Russian pimp. She tells her that she punctured the lung of one with her shoe. Somewhere in the precinct, Natara can hear Lieutenant Charles Anders yelling at Officer Jeremy Redbird for telling him of Detective Blaise Corso's "vacation" that Yeong authorized without telling Anders. Yeong agrees to tell Anders from now on and he retreats back to his office. Yeong insists that Natara goes on the date with District Attorney Oscar Santos, since he had been planning it for a long time. Natara leaves the precinct and sees Oscar outside waiting for her with lilies. He takes out a small box with an engagement ring inside and proposes to her. Completely unexpecting it, Natara tells Oscar she will have to have some time to herself to think it over. He says she should go home and think about it, handing her the lilies and leaves. Natara decides to call Detective Mal Fallon for advice but it goes straight to voicemail. She leaves him a message to call her back. Mal and Blaise are outside Lexxer Resort & Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. Mal reminds Blaise that they are here for a mission and not vacation. He thinks back to his phone conversation with Jacob and believes that he was being forced to say things on the phone to Mal. They step into the hotel and plan to find Jacob's reservation room. Mal decides to pretend to be drunk and loses his hotel keys. Blaise kindly asks the receptionist for another key in the name of Jacob's reservation alias, Allen Pinkerton. They gather their stuff and move along to the room. As they approach, they draw their guns and step inside. Esmeralda Salazar, wife of Carlito Flores of the Flores cartel, greets them and says she is here to talk to Mal. She says that Jacob came to the Flores cartel and wanted to apply to be cartel lieutenant. Esmeralda wanted to accept but Carlito still held a grudge against his father Esteban's death. Carlito wants the whole Fallon family dead. Outside the window on the ground is a white van. Jacob steps out of the can with a man holding a knife to his throat. Esmeralda dials Jacob and wants him to explain the deal he proposed. The bounty is $5 million and Jacob wants Mal to enter a poker tournament to win the money to buy Jacob's freedom. He explains the tournament, saying there are five players, a $1 million buy-in, and wants Mal to kill Bardan Stone, a former Irish Republican Army sniper, and take his place in the game by pretending to be him. He tells Mal that Bardan is at a club called "Manticore" and that can do the mission however he wants and hangs up. Esmeralda tells Mal to go and if he tries to do anything other than the proposed plan to save his father, he will die. The two leave and Esmeralda goes back to channel surfing on the television. Half an hour later, the two are at Manticore. Blaise has her friend send her a picture of Bardan Stone. They spot him with a briefcase, talking to the waitress, Fiona Flynn. Mal steps over to him and says he wants to talk about the game's new location. He asks that Bardan follows him to the new location but Bardan is skeptical and asks Mal for the game password. Mal grabs a whiskey bottle and throws it at Bardan who blocks it. Blaise comes to Mal's aid but Fiona grabs her and throws her.After a fight Mal gets Bardan to tell him the password which is Saladee. They handcuff Bardan and Fiona and later stuff the two into the back of a car trunk. Mal takes Bardan's briefcase and opens it to find $1 million. Twenty minutes after stuffing the two into the trunk, they decide that it's go time. They reach the casino and enter. Mal enters the tournament and says the password. They step into the room to find four other dangerous criminals of the western area: Sanjuro, Joey Jalleski (aka Joey Jawbreakers), 30-piece, and Madame Tiamo. Bonus Scene Natara is at her apartment, playing the messages left on her phone. They are all from Oscar and her family about the engagement news. Natara tries to call Mal one last time but it goes straight to voicemail. Category:Episode